


Legal Affairs

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-07
Updated: 2000-10-07
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Abbey is under arrest for suspicion of embezzlement and misuse of government funds.





	1. Legal Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Legal Affairs 

by Rhiannon and AJ 

A.K.A. The Diabolically Machiavellian Sisters

 

Laying in their bed, wrapped up in each other's arms, Jed and Abbey were oblivious to anything that was going on around them, as they lay sleeping. That is, until the phone began to ring.

After two rings, Abbey finally stirred from her peaceful slumber, and shook Jed out of his. "Jed, phone."

"Huh?"

"Phone." Abbey repeated.

"Okay." Jed said as he reached out for the phone with his eyes still closed. A few seconds of patting his hand around, he finally managed to knock the phone off the side of the end table. "Oops." He mumbled as he laid back down on the bed.

"Jed." Abbey warned as she heard the phone crash to the ground, and her husband, to the bed.

"Huh?"

"Get the phone."

"Okay." Jed finally opened his eyes, and reached down for the phone. "Hello? Hold on." Jed turned to his wife. "It's for you."

"Okay," Abbey responded as she wrapped her arms back around her husband.

"You gonna get it?"

"When I'm awake." She replied.

"You made me get up when you thought it was for me." Jed protested.

"Yeah, well, I thought it was for you."

"Abbey." Jed warned.

"Fine, give me the damn thing." Abbey muttered as she removed her arms from around Jed and grabbed the phone from him. "What?" She said harshly into the phone. "Lilli, it's 4 o'clock in the morning, what do you want?" After a slight pause, Abbey groaned as she slammed the phone down. "Damnit!"

TBC...

  

  


	2. Legal Affairs 2

Legal Affairs 

by Rhiannon and AJ 

A.K.A. The Diabolically Machiavellian Sisters

 

"What?" Jed demanded when Abbey slammed down the phone.

"Nothing, go back to sleep," Abbey replied, rising from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Jed asked, raising up in bed.

'Down to my office," Abbey responded, walking to her closet and pulling out a jeans and a pull over shirt. "Jennifer needs me... she says it's important."

"At four in the morning?"

"You ain't kidding, I'm going to kill that child if this isn't an emergency." Abbey replied, quickly changing clothes. She walked over and kissed him, "I'll be back."

Jed nodded and returned the kiss, "I'll keep the bed warm."

Abbey laughed as she made her out of her bedroom and down the halls of the White House residence. Finally, she walked through the doors that led to her office, "This had better be good, Jennifer Erin."

Abbey stopped short when she saw two uniformed police officers standing next to her Chief of Staff daughter. Jennifer looked at her mother with a clearly upset expression, "It's important, Mom."

One of the policemen stepped forward, "Mrs. Bartlet?"

"Yes," Abbey responded, warily.

"I'm sorry to have to do this," the man began. "But I'm going to have to ask that you accompany me down to the police station."

"Why?" Abbey returned.

"Because, you're under arrest for suspicion of embezzlement and misuse of government funds." The man said, clearly unhappy about his duty.

Abbey stared at him, "You've got to be kidding me..."

"No, ma'am," the man responded. "I'm afraid I'm not, if you'll come with me?"

Abbey turned to her daughter as she was being escorted out of the office, "Call Dad... now."

Jennifer nodded and reached for the phone, "Dad? It's me... Yeah, I know it's four in the morning... But Dad, we've got a problem..."

TBC...

  


	3. Legal Affairs 3

Legal Affairs 

by Rhiannon and AJ 

A.K.A. The Diabolically Machiavellian Sisters

 

Jed angrily hung the phone up, after ending a very upsetting conversation with his middle daughter.

Arrested...

Abbey...

Jed immediately picked the phone off the hook and dialed a number with fury written all over him. "Leo?!" Jed shouted.

"Mr. President?" Leo mumbled sleepily into his phone.

"Leo, I need you to meet me down at the D.C. police station now!" Jed put an emphasis on now.

"Sir? What's going on? It's four in the morning, what's at the police station at four in the morning?"

"Abbey is."

"Did you just say..."

"Yeah. I have no clue what the hell is going on, but I'm about to blow them all into a million pieces for whatever it is."

"I'm on my way sir. I'll call you whe-"

"I'm coming too, Leo."

"Sir..."

"I'm coming, Leo. And I'm going to strangle the life out of anyone who tries to stop me, or keep me from taking my wife home."

"Maybe you should take some time to calm down, sir."

"I will not calm down." Jed shouted as he hung the phone up, and stumbled into his closet, getting dressed. ~~~ "Where the hell is my wife?" Jed thundered as he threw the doors of the very small police station open.

"Mr. President..." The dispatcher sitting behind the desk trembled at the very powerful presence set before her.

"Where the hell is my wife? And who is responsible for whatever is going on?"

"Sir, maybe it'd be best if you'd let me hand-"

"Ron, I'll tell you the same as I told Leo, anyone who gets in the way of my wife and me is a dead person." Ron immediately backed down. It wasn't very often that he got scared, but now was one of those times.

That look...

That look in Jed's eyes as he demanded his wife...

That was a look that Ron was sure he would never forget.

"Sir, I can find the two officers who arr-"

"Find them now!" Jed yelled.

"Yes sir." The dispatcher quietly responded as her shaky, voice, full of fear, went out over the radio. "Dispatch to 122 and 127, 10-25 dispatch a.s.a.p."

TBC...

  


	4. Legal Affairs 4

Legal Affairs 

by Rhiannon and AJ 

A.K.A. The Diabolically Machiavellian Sisters

 

Leo McGarry hurried into police station twenty minutes after his President had stormed in. With him, Leo brought a judge... just in case. He had long since learned to be prepared when it came to early morning calls.

Leo saw Jed standing in front of the dispatch desk like a thunder cloud... Leo groaned, he could only imagine the tantrum his friend had already thrown.

"Mr. President?" Leo called walking up to his friend and President.

"Leo," Jed thundered. "They arrested her at four in the morning! They came into the White House and arrested my wife at four in the morning!"

"I understand that, sir." Leo replied patiently. "Do we know what the charges are?"

"I'm waiting on the damn officers that arrested her." Jed growled. He turned to the dispatcher, "Well?"

The dispatcher looked up at him, clearly frightened by the storm that was taking place in front of her, "They're on their way in, Mr. President."

Jed growled at her as Leo placed a hand on his friend's arm, "Mr. President, this is not her fault."

Jed glowered at him for a moment and then walked away from the desk. He began to pace in the lobby...

Moments later, one of the policemen walked through the doors, "Mr. President?"

Jed's head snapped up, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm one of the police officers that took your wife into custody this morning," he said. "My name is Officer Trent Call, I-"

"Fine!" Jed snapped. "Why is she here?"

"Sir, charges of embezzlement and misuse of government funds were placed against Mrs. Bartlet." Trent Call replied, giving Jed the benefit of his patience... he felt bad for having to arrest the First Lady. "A warrant was issued for her arrest and my partner and I came to the White House this morning and took her into custody."

Jed opened his mouth the reply, but Leo cut him off.

"Officer Call, this is Judge Whitmore." Leo began. "He is here to issue a bail for Mrs. Bartlet."

Judge Whitmore nodded his head, "Get her out of the cell, son." The elderly judge said. "She's been here long enough..." When the officer nodded and walked away, Whitmore turned to Leo, "I'll have it all taken care of Leo. Just get her home." Whitmore glanced at Jed, "And, for God's sake, take him too."

Leo nodded, "You got it." 

~~ 

Ten minutes later, Jed and Leo looked up when they heard a door open. There, standing in the doorway, was Abbey.

She walked over to them, but wouldn't look either in the eye. Jed looked her up and down... she appeared to be fine. No worse for wear after spending an hour in a jail cell... at least physically.

Jed caught her eye and recognized the black clouds forming there... He knew from experience that a storm was brewing just under that deceptively calm exterior... and this was going to be a hell of an explosion.

Jed took her by the arm and led her out of the police station with Leo and Ron hot on his heals. When they got to the car, Jed helped Abbey into it and then turned to Leo, "Leo..."

"I'll be in the West Wing when you settle things with Abbey..." Leo responded. "I'll brief CJ... you stay with Abbey as long as it takes..."

Jed nodded, "Yeah..."

"Yeah." Leo replied, walking towards his own car.

Jed watched him for a moment and then climbed into his car for the long, silent ride back to the White House.

TBC...


	5. Legal Affairs 5

Legal Affairs 

by Rhiannon and AJ 

A.K.A. The Diabolically Machiavellian Sisters

 

The journey back to their bedroom was just as silent as the car ride to the White House. The only difference was, that Abbey's facial expression had changed.

There was something different about it...

Was it fear?... Or maybe anger?... Whatever it was, it wasn't good. Neither was the fact that Jed could not correctly place it.

"Abbey?" Jed broke the long silence as he ushered her into their bedroom.

Nothing.

"Abbey, sweetie?"

Silence.

"Abbey, talk to me. Please."

Finally, Jed got a response from his wife, but not a verbal one. Crashing into his arms, a wave of tears washed down from her eyes. And a slight shake was forming in her body.

"Come here, come lay down." Jed suggested to her, but she refused to move.

Refused... or frozen in place?

Eventually, Jed picked her up into his arms and carried her over to the bed, for he knew that it would be the only way to get her there.

Gently laying her down, Jed slightly pulled away, but Abbey immediately jumped for him, pulling him down onto the bed with her. Clutching to his body for dear life, Abbey just cried like she's never cried before. 

~~~ 

"CJ," Leo acknowledged the presence of the press secretary in his office. "Sit down."

"Leo, what's going on? It's barely six in the morning. Why am I here already?"

"There's been a sit-" Leo began, but was cut off by two more of the senior staff stumbling into the office at the early morning hour.

"What's going on?" Josh asked, turning to Leo, then to CJ.

"So that I don't have to repeat myself at all, let's just wait for Toby to show up." Leo directed, as he shuffled some papers on his desk.

"Okay." Sam replied as he sat down on the couch, and closed his eyes, only to find an elbow in his side moments later.

"Wake up Princeton." Toby called to him.

"I'm awake." Sam's eyes flew open. "Say, when did you get here, Toby?"

"Listen up everyone," Leo began. "At exactly 4:01 this morning, the First Lady was arrested on charge-"

"What?!" Toby yelled in disbelief.

"Let me finish, Toby. Then you can blow your top." Leo said. "She was arrested on charges of embezzlement and misuse of government funds. I had a judge meet with the President and I down at the police station, where we got Abbey released. They are both in the residence right now, and not to be disturbed." Leo looked up, in search of nods. As he got them all, he began again, "CJ, we are investigating these outrageous claims against Mrs. Bartlet. Nothing more than that. Josh, Sam, find out who the hell signed the affidavit and get them in here yesterday. Toby, I'm gonna need you to prepare some sort of statement. Now, get to work." Leo finished, looking up at everyone as they nodded once again and filed out of the office.

TBC...

  


	6. Legal Affairs 6

Legal Affairs 

by Rhiannon and AJ 

A.K.A. The Diabolically Machiavellian Sisters

 

Josh and Sam walked back into Leo's office several hours later. Neither of them could believe where their quest had taken them. This journey for information had taken them to their own backdoor... People from their own party had brought these charges to the attention of the police...

Some of their own people had taken the initiative to bring formal charges up against Abigail Bartlet.

Leo looked up when Josh threw a stack of papers on his desk. He looked at both Sam and Josh and then turned his attention to the packet sitting on his desk.

Leo glanced through the first couple of sentences. Then, his head snapped up, "You've got to be kidding me..." 

~~ 

"You've got to be kidding me, Leo." Jed looked at his friend with genuine surprise.

Leo shook his head, "No, sir. I'm afraid I'm not... But I wish to hell I was." They were standing down the hall from the bedroom where Abby was still laying down. "Josh and Sam checked and then rechecked... And then I checked again."

"But, they're-"

"I know Mr. President."

"Janet Willingham, Colton Lewis, Joseph Folse, and Sandra Hayes..." Jed trailed off.

Leo looked at him, "They aren't the biggest fans of this administration, sir... Or of Abbey, for that matter."

"But they're Dem-"

"Mr. President," Leo interrupted. "I am quite aware of what political party Janet Willlingham, Colton Lewis, Joseph Folse and Sandra Hayes belong to. I-"

Another voice interrupted Leo... a female voice... a pissed off female voice, "Excuse me?!"

Both Jed and Leo flinched and turned face to face with Abbey. She was standing a few feet away from them, storm clouds gathering across her face. She had managed to walk up to them without them knowing... and now they were going to pay the price for not paying enough attention to their surroundings.

"I said, excuse me?" Abbey repeated, her face becoming darker with anger as each moment passed. "What did you just say?"

Leo's eyes widened, he loved his friend but he had no desire to feel the slightest tinge of her anger, "I'm gonna... go... now."

Jed nodded as his best friend made tracks out of the residence, leaving Jed to face the storm he had been dreading from the moment he had brought her home from the police station.

TBC...

  


	7. Legal Affairs 7

Legal Affairs 

by Rhiannon and AJ 

A.K.A. The Diabolically Machiavellian Sisters

 

"Janet Willlingham, Colton Lewis, Joseph Folse and Sandra Hayes?" Abbey repeated the names she heard come form both her husband's and Leo's mouths.

Jed lowered his head to the ground and looked at his feet, "Yeah. They are the ones who..." Jed trailed off as he looked up and caught his wife storming towards her office. "Abbey!" Jed shouted, in an attempt to get her to stop.

A very foolish attempt.

"I'm going to find them... every last one of them, and kill them. Everyone knows that they are the dirty ones! Now they are trying to pass that blame on to me!" Abbey was talking to herself as she raced to her office in a blind fury. "They had me arrested! For their crimes, they had me arrested!"

"Abbey!" Jed shouted, as he stalked after his wife. "Abbey, wait." He demanded.

"I will do no such thing, damnit!" Abbey replied. "They had me put in jail! In jail, with criminals, Jed. I was locked up with a..." Abbey shuddered from the painful memories of her short hour spent behind bars. "I'm going to kill them!"

"Abigail, stop right now." Jed directed, as he caught up with his wife and grabbed at her shirt.

"Josiah, if you know what's good for you, you will not try and stop me!" Abbey shouted as she rounded up the corner right before her office.

As she got closer and closer to her office, she could have sworn she heard people inside there. But, why would there be anyone inside of her office?

Abbey was about to find out...

Opening the door, the first thing that Abbey saw was a sea of FBI agents, riffling through every last one of her belongings.

Every last one...

"Excuse me, but what the *hell* are you doing in here?" Abbey shouted, as Jed finally saw what she did.

"Ma'am, if you'll just step back, we have a search warrant for your office. We are looking for the following items-" One of the agents started, but got cut off by Abbey and her temper.

"I don't care what the hell you are looking for. Get out of my office!" Abbey shouted.

"No can do, ma'am. We are doing our job. There's nothing you, or *your husband* can do about it." The agent adopted a snotty tone with Abbey.

The First Lady... He adopted a tone with the First Lady.

"You, out of here, now!" Jed shouted at the snot-nosed agent. Once out, Jed began to rip into the agent. "First of all, this is the First Lady of your country! She demands your respect. And I am the President of the United States, not 'your husband.' Got that?!"

"Yes, sir." Came the reply.

"Now, give me that damn search warrant." Jed snatched the paper from the agent's hand. After studying it for a good bit, he passed it on to Abbey, causing her to grow more furious by the second.

TBC...

  


	8. Legal Affairs 8

Legal Affairs 

by Rhiannon and AJ 

A.K.A. The Diabolically Machiavellian Sisters

 

Abbey stared at her office after the last FBI agent had walked out of the room... It was a mess... a complete mess. They had destroyed everything in the room. She closed her eyes, trying to force her anger back into the darker places of her soul.

When she felt more in control, Abbey opened her eyes and glanced down at the search warrant in her hand, "I don't even have any of this crap... Not one damn thing on this paper is something that I would have in my office..."

Jed looked around the office, "I want to know how the hell they got in here without my knowledge."

As if on cue, Leo walked through the door, "Mr. President, I-" Leo stopped so suddenly, he almost lost his balance. He looked around Abbey's office in complete shock, "What the hell happened in here?!"

Jed turned to his friend and Chief of Staff, "FBI agents with a search warrant and an attitude..."

"How the hell?" Leo bit off his own question. He took a deep breath, "I'll find out, Mr. President... Abbey. I'll find out how they got in here."

Jed nodded, "I'll meet you in my office..." He trailed off, glancing at his wife, who so far, hadn't moved or said one word.

Leo nodded, catching the signal right away. He backed out of the room and charged down the hallway on a mission of his own.

Jed turned back to his wife, "Abbey?"

Abbey didn't respond... her attention and her focus was someplace else.

Jed reached out and touched her arm, "Abbey?"

Abbey jumped and turned to him, "I'm fine."

"Abbey?"

Abbey shook him off, "Just... just let me clean up my office. Go to work."

"Abigail, I-" Jed started.

"Jed, please." Abbey interrupted, turning away from him.

Jed watched his wife with growing concern. She was shutting herself off from everything around her. The brusque, detached side of her nature that served her so well as a doctor was now emerging. Jed shook his head... but that side of her was only reserved for when she was dealing with an emergency... and she was afraid to let her emotions take over...

He watched her for a moment longer as she began to pick up the piles of papers that were scattered about the room. Then he sighed and walked out the door.

TBC...

  


	9. Legal Affairs 9

Legal Affairs 

by Rhiannon and AJ 

A.K.A. The Diabolically Machiavellian Sisters

 

Once she was certain that Jed had left her office, Abbey crumpled to the floor with a wave of tears washing over her composure. In just one short day, her life was in complete ruins. She had been accused and arrested on false charges. She was taken to jail, her cell mate had... She would never get over what her cellmate did to her. Never.

And now, to top off the list, her office had been ransacked.

Her life sucked on so many levels right now, and she hadn't a clue as to how to go about fixing any of her problems.

Gathering together some papers that had been thrown all over the floor, Abbey made her first attempt to hold back her tears, but she failed. In disgust, Abbey threw the things in her hands, and scattered them around the room even more, as she fell apart.

Finally, Abbey no longer had enough strength in her to remain upright, and so she fell to the ground, where she curled herself up into a little ball. It was right about then that her door began to open...

"Mommy sad?" Matthew asked as he saw the tears in his mother's eyes.

"Come here, Goofy." Abbey finally was successful at choking back her tears.

As requested, Matthew ran into his mother's arms, and repeated, "Mommy sad?"

"Yes, Mommy sad." She cried as her grip around her son tightened.

"Mommy happy!" Matthew said, as he planted a big wet kiss on her cheek. "Mommy happy now!"

By this point, Abbey lost control of her ability to speak, so she just remained there, on the floor, clutching her son, when she suddenly felt two more arms wrap around her. Opening her eyes, she found Chase.

"Mommy?" He questioned. "Mommy cry? Mommy don't cry." Chase stuck his bottom lip out and pouted.

"Okay, Mommy happy now, Mommy won't cry." Abbey gave in to the two angelic looking faces set in front of her.

"Mom?" A female voice called out, entering into her mother's office. "What's going on? What happened to your office? I only left Chase alone for two minutes, I swear Mom." Jennifer immediately jumped to conclusions.

TBC...


	10. Legal Affairs 10

Legal Affairs 

by Rhiannon and AJ 

A.K.A. The Diabolically Machiavellian Sisters

 

Abbey shook her head, "It wasn't the boys, Jenn..." Abbey felt her throat close up once more.

Jennifer gave her Mom a worried look, "Matthew, Chase... go run out to Patrick's desk and hang out with him. I'm going to talk to Mom."

Chase looked up at his big sister, "Make Mommy feel better?"

"I'm gonna try Chase," Jennifer responded. Jennifer waited until her baby brothers were out the door and she walked over and closed the door behind them. Choking back her own anger, Jennifer crossed the room and sat down beside her mother, "Someone searched your office... didn't they?"

Abbey nodded her head, "Yeah..."

"What's happening Mom?"

Abbey shook her head as she felt her daughter's arms wrap around her. Abbey, in turn, held onto her child very tightly, "I don't know, Munchkin... Four senators helped bring charges up against me..."

"But you haven't done anything Mom," came Jennifer's voice. "This isn't fair."

"I know, Jennifer... believe me, I know." Abbey replied. "I'm scared, Jennifer... I'm scared."

Jennifer held her mother even tighter, "I know... Patrick called me down so early this morning... I couldn't believe what was happening... Dad was so angry when I talked to him on the phone, Mom."

"I know..." Abbey sighed. "I know."

"Dad's pretty upset," Jennifer said. "I saw him stalk past my office before I came in here... Maybe you should talk to him... it might calm him down before he does something stupid."

Abbey couldn't keep the small smile off her face. Trust Jennifer to find someway to take a jab at her father, "Jennifer Erin..."

"What I do?"

Abbey shook her head, "Nothing..."

"Thank you."

"Yet..."

"Hey!" Jennifer shot back. She paused for a moment, "And it might do you some good too... you know?"

Abbey nodded, "Yeah... I know." Abbey rose from the ground, with her arms still wrapped around her daughter.

"Patrick and I will get your office put back together..." Jennifer said. "I'll put Double Trouble to work too."

Abbey shook her head, "Okay... you do that." Abbey kissed the top of her daughter's head. "I guess I should go talk to your Dad..."

"Yeah..."

"Yeah..." Abbey responded, walking out the door.

TBC...


	11. Legal Affairs 11

Legal Affairs 

by Rhiannon and AJ 

A.K.A. The Diabolically Machiavellian Sisters

 

As Abbey walked down the hallways towards the Oval Office, she tried her hardest to ignore all of the stares coming at her from all directions. CJ had tried her hardest to keep all of this... mess from getting out, but the First Lady being arrested is very big news.

"Have a cookie, dear?" Mrs. Landingham sympathetically asked Abbey, as she caught her approaching her desk.

Abbey smiled sweetly at Mrs. Landingham, "Thank you, I think I will." Abbey reached her hand in, to take a cookie out, but a loud crash coming from behind her caused her to freeze up.

Flinching her eyes shut, Abbey transported herself back to her jail experience. But before Abbey could dwell in her thoughts for too long, she was taken back into reality.

"Mrs. Bartlet, is something wrong?" Mrs. Landingham asked.

"Huh? What?" Abbey paused, as she gathered her thoughts together. "No, nothing's wrong. Is he busy?"

"Go on in." Mrs. L smiled, and Abbey moved to the door.

"Thanks." She said, before opening the door and walking in. Looking up, she realized she had interrupted a meeting between Jed and Ron Butterfield.

"Abbey..." Jed looked up, with the softest eyes ever imaginable.

"I'm sorry... Mrs. Landingham said I could come in."

"It's okay, we just finished," Jed said. "Thank you, Ron. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Mr. President." Ron said, shaking hands with Jed. Then he turned to Abbey, just as he was leaving, and nodded, "Mrs. Bartlet."

"What can I do for you today?" Jed asked, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist.

"I came to talk to you." Abbey relaxed in his arms.

"Talk?" Jed asked, as he began to nibble on her neck.

"Yes, talk."

"Okay," Jed grinned, leading her over to a couch. His enlightening conversation with Ron still fresh on his mind. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Jed... something happened to me... when I was in jail..." Tears formed in her eyes.

TBC...


	12. Legal Affairs 12

Legal Affairs 

by Rhiannon and AJ 

A.K.A. The Diabolically Machiavellian Sisters

 

Jennifer walked into her godfather's office as he was hanging up the telephone, "Hey, Uncle Leo."

"Hey Munchkin," Leo responded, glancing up at her. "What's up?"

Jennifer sighed, "I just found Mom on the floor of her office in tears... She was so upset Uncle Leo. Chase and Matthew found her first, they are upset cause Mom's upset." Jennifer shook her head, "I can't believe what they did to her office, Uncle Leo! It's going to taken Patrick and me forever to get it back in order!"

Leo nodded, "Yeah... I saw what the Feds did to your mother's office. Did they come into yours?"

"No," Jennifer replied. "They didn't come near it... Leo, I looked at the search warrant. None of the documents that they were looking for were in my Mom's office. They couldn't be, she doesn't have anything to do with half of that crap!"

"I know, Munchkin..." Leo trailed off; then something his goddaughter had said moments before struck him. "She doesn't have anything to do with...."

Jennifer looked at him, "What?"

Leo blinked, "Your mother doesn't have anything to do with most of that business..." Leo looked back up at Jennifer, "Go get your boyfriend."

"What?" Jennifer looked at him in confusion. "Why do you want Toby?"

"Just get him and have him meet me in the Oval Office in fifteen minutes," Leo responded as he made his way to the door across from the Oval Office. He started to walk through the door, but the sound of voices... and of a woman crying made him stop and stand perfectly still

TBC...


	13. Legal Affairs 13

Legal Affairs 

by Rhiannon and AJ 

A.K.A. The Diabolically Machiavellian Sisters

 

Walking back over to his desk, Leo began to think about the plan that was brewing in his brain... It really was ingenious.

Suddenly, a thought crept into Leo's head, and his hand immediately reached out for the phone. "Toby, when Jenn gets there, bring her into my office, not the Oval, and have her have a copy of the search warrant."

"Search warrant?" Toby questioned.

"Just... she'll understand."

"Leo, if you are up to something to make my life difficult..."

"Toby, just come relay the message, and get to my office." Leo retorted, and quickly hung the phone up. 

~~~ 

"Leo!" Toby yelled, frustrated from having spent the last two hours formulating Leo's, yet, having gotten no where.

"Toby, it's the only way to fix it!" Leo quickly responded, with a raised voice, to match Toby's.

"How the hell did any of this happen to begin with?" Toby asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore how it began. What matters is how we end it. And this is the only way, Toby. I know it. Jennifer knows it, an-"

"Fine." Toby gave in.

"It won't be as bad as you think, Toby. I promise you. If we do this right, it will fix all of our problems, and then some."

"I don't see how..."

"Toby!"

"What's going on in here?" Jed opened the side door to Leo's office, after having heard all of the raised voices for the better part of the last hour.

"Mr. President..." Leo said, stunned at the sudden appearance

"What's with all the yelling? What is going on?" Jed asked again, as he entered the room further, revealing Abbey standing right behind him.

TBC...


	14. Legal Affairs 14

Legal Affairs 

by Rhiannon and AJ 

A.K.A. The Diabolically Machiavellian Sisters

 

Jennifer rolled her eyes when she saw her godfather and her boyfriend freeze up from her father's questioning. She looked back and forth between the two men and then turned to her father, "We're were just discussing the finer points of a... how should I describe it? A-"

"Ridiculous," Toby interjected.

"Interesting plan," Jennifer continued, pausing just long enough to drive a well aimed heel into Toby's foot. She gave a small grin when she heard him stifle a groan. "that Uncle Leo came up with to help Mom."

Jed glanced back at his wife, who shrugged. He turned back to the trio standing before him, "And what, may I ask, is this plan."

This time, both Jennifer and Toby looked over to Leo. Neither one of them wished to be the one who told Jed Bartlet anything other than there was a plan.

Leo saw their pointed glances and then sighed, he was going to have to do this himself. "Mr. President, for the moment, I think it would be wise if we did not inform you of what we-"

"He!" came Toby's abrupt voice. He narrowly missed getting kicked by Jennifer as he scooted out of her kicking range.

"I have in mind." Leo continued, shooting glares to both Jennifer and Toby.

"And just why is that?" Jed questioned.

"Because sir," Leo responded. "I want to keep you and Mrs. Bartlet out of this... But if it works, then the charges against Mrs. Bartlet will be dropped and the people who have done this will be punished."

"And if it doesn't?" Abbey asked, finally speaking.

"Then, there will be no connection with you or the President." Leo told her.

"Leo's right." Jennifer spoke up. Then she lowered her voice, "We'll be the ones that are screwed..."

Leo shot her a look, but nothing else.

Jed shook his head, "I'm leaving this office with my wife. If you need us, we'll be in the residence trying to remember why we ever had a middle daughter, why I ran for President and had to hire a Communications Director... why I had to have a best friend who is a..."

The trio in the office sighed as Jed's voice trailed off as he walked down the hallway with Abbey.

Suddenly, Leo's hand came flying out and whacked Jennifer upside the head. Jennifer yelped and rubbed the back of her head, "What was that for?!"

"For being a smartass, that's what's for." Leo responded. "Now, both of you, get out of my office and get to work. We don't have a lot of time."

TBC...


	15. Legal Affairs 15

Legal Affairs 

by Rhiannon and AJ 

A.K.A. The Diabolically Machiavellian Sisters

 

"Jed?" Abbey asked, as she lay flat on her back, on her bed.

"Yeah?" Came Jed's voice, right next to Abbey.

"Tell me again how Leo's plan is going to work."

"Abbey, how many times am I going to have to go over this with you?"

"Until I believe it. Now, tell me again."

"Fine, Abbey, this plan is going to wo-"

"Mommy, Daddy!" Chase and Matthew both exclaimed as they entered their parents bedroom.

"What, what?" Jed asked, coping the excited tone in his son's voice's, as he sat up.

"Mommy all better now." Matthew said.

"Yes, Mommy's all better now." Jed smiled, as he looked back at his wife, who was still laying down.

"Yea! Mommy better." Matthew grinned angelically.

"Yeah, Mommy better." Abbey sat up and picked Matthew off the ground, into her arms.

"No, Mommy is *all* better now." Jenn poked her head into the room.

"What?" Abbey thought her ears deceived her.

"Turn the TV on, they are running a special news broadcast. The four senators were arrested thirty minutes ago for embezzlement, misuse of government funds, and filing a false police report." Jennifer smiled.

"Mommy all better now!" Chase climbed up on the bed and began to jump up and down. Reaching out, Jed grabbed a hold of his extroverted son. "Daddy!" Chase protested, as he suddenly found himself no longer jumping.

"Jennifer…" Jed started.

"Our plan worked." Jennifer grinned. "All charges against you have been dropped, Mom. And the DC police, and the FBI are jumping threw hoops trying to apologize first."

"Jennifer..." Abbey's voice was filled with a joyous tone.

"It's all over, Mom. All of it."

Abbey collapsed back into her bed at Jenn's words, as she gave out a sigh of relief, "It's over..."

THE END


End file.
